Love is an Esoteric Thing
by rodentz13
Summary: "Rose can love anyone, even if it's a Malfoy." She stated simply. "I knew you would say that. Is it because you fancy one too?" He shot daggers at her. Well, he shot every weapon there is: Guns, knifes, swords, arrows and more. Reading her shocked expression, he read out the piece of parchments he read a few moments ago, first Rose's then Draco's.
1. Divorce

Ronald Weasley apparated to his house, he shouted, "Hermione? Hermione!" There was a pause, but no answer came, "She must be coming home soon,"

In the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of parchment sitting on the dinner table, he walked close to it, step by step… Suddenly, Aphrodite, Rose's owl, swoooped through the window, carrying a letter in her claws. Shifting his attention, he picked up the letter and read that instead.

 _Dear Mother & Father,_

 _It's been a long day, but I decided to mail you this. I'm hoping that you will understand and not get mad. I know I just started my 6_ _th_ _year (2022), but I would like to tell you the things. Although, nothing changed much._

 _Professor Longbottom is still the herbology teacher, I just found out, that the landlady of the Three Broomstics is the Professor's wife? I was so surprised, and James and Albus was laughing at me. It wasn't that embarrasing though. The Defense of the Dark Arts teacher has changed –like it had every year- he is called Professor Nott. Headmistress McGonagall is still as healthy as ever, though her voice cracks slightly, I offered her some potions, but she refused them._

 _And, please, don't get mad at me, but I'm now friends with a boy named Scopius. Well, more than friends. He's in Slytherin, and he's quite nice. He keeps Albus company, they're friends. I don't know how you'll react to this… But, I think I love him. I don't really know, but I think he feels the same._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

 _Sep 18_ _th_ _2022_

 _P.S. Happy Birthday, mother._

Ron was outraged, how _dare_ she? Love a _Malfoy_. For all the boys in Hogwarts and even Slytherin, she had to love a _Malfoy_? Ron tried to calm down, but, knowing Ron, he didn't. He picked up the parchment on the table.

 _Granger,_

 _For my whole life now, I've been wondering: Why are you in Gryffindor? Didn't you and the Sorting Hat knows that all Malfoys end up in Slytherin? I know will marry or married Weasel, but you're still Granger to me. And you'll stay that way forever, until you become a Malfoy. I've always regreted every moment in Hogwarts, or perhaps, the moments where I call you Mudblood. You may be branded a muggleborn, but you must realize that I've been also branded. Branded a Death Eater._

 _If you thought this letter was sudden, I would like to say that I have had this feeling for a long time now, actually, for my whole life since I met you. And I wished I was a Gryffindor, I would have sent this sooner. Sooner than you marrying anyone, so that you'd change your mind to marry me instead._

 _Forgive me,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. Maybe, just maybe, I could change your mind._

Ron pounded his fist on the table just as Hermione Granger apparated to the apartment muttering that they should put up some Anti-Apparition wards. Looking at her husband's expression she asked him, "Is anything wrong?"

He looked at her with a blank expression. Was it grim, or was it frustration? "Did you know Rose loves a Malfoy?" Words manage to escape his mouth, but it was something between a rasp and a croak.

"Rose can love anyone, even if it's a Malfoy." She stated simply.

"I knew you would say that. Is it because you fancy one too?" He shot daggers at her. Well, he shot every weapon there is: Guns, knifes, swords, arrows and more. Reading her shocked expression, he read out the piece of parchments he read a few moments ago, first Rose's then Draco's.

The only thing she said was this: "He loved me too…?"

"I hate you, Hermione, or should I say, _Granger_? You should leave, _forever_. Take Rose with you, she doesn't deserve _me_ , she needs someone as low as _you_." He said coldly.

She looked at him, "Does this mean…?"

"Divorce? Yes. Leave."

"Fine, maybe I will. I never, and I mean _never_ , loved you." And with that, she ran out the house, into an alleyway.


	2. Did You Get My Letter?

A pair of silver eyes noticed his ring, it changed from emerald green to warm red. He walked to his wife, Astoria Malfoy and said, "Hey Astoria. I would like to…" His eyes looked down to the parchment she is holding.

"In love?!" She shrieked, "Draco, darling! Scorpius loves the mudblood's daughter! This is outragous!"

Fury exploded in him, he never loved Astoria but he loved Scorpius. "Don't you dare, he loves Rose and you know that! You can't change love. I don't want Scorpius to loose love because of this war. _That_ is outragous. I know what's it like to lose someone because of this." He shook his head.

"You mean, you never loved me?!" Astoria was hot-tempered, and jumps to conclusions a lot, "Draco Lucious Malfoy, I declare divorce! I don't want your money, and I would definitley not want to be a victim of adultery! You can have our son, or perhaps, _your_ son!"

"That's perfect, Astoria. You may go now."

" _Go_?!"

"This _is_ my house," Draco simply stated. And he heard the pop that signalled the disapperation of Astoria.

Draco sighed and went to a clock. The clock was like the ones the Burrow had, with the exact same labels. But on the clock was another label labelled, 'Depression'. He removed Astoria's hand and replaced it with Hermione's. It suddenly sprang to life and pointed towards 'Depression'. Draco did nothing but smiled to himself and said, "Perhaps I'll go for a walk."

XXX

The walk took place in Muggle London, it was currently raining so Draco had to use a Muggle invention called an umbrella. At first, he used it upside-down, but it proved very strange. First, it was difficult to be shielded by the rain. Secondly, it soon because heavy for it was collecting water. After a while, he decided to turn it around, and it was more convenient to walk around with.

He soon reached an alleyway and saw a sobbing Hermione sitting on the floor. He silently held his umbrella above her, resulting with her head looking at him. She said nothing as Draco sat next to her, and did not pull back when he held her hand.

After a long silence, he said, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, and I would like to say that I think I love you too. But aren't you married to Astoria?" She asked between sobs.

"I was divorced in the exact same time. Astoria and I got in a fight because Scorpius is in love with your daughter," He explained.

"Yes, me too."

"Do you want to come to my home? It's not the manor, because that's mother's. And you're freezing, I don't want you to get cold." They both jumped up and Draco stretched out his hand, "Walk with me?"

And Hermione took it.

!

Sorry it was short, but it's short and sweet! I'm trying to make everything longer though. Thanks!


	3. In a Lover

**I'm calling myself Lady R, I think it's a very nice name. Sadly: I cannot change my username. Fortunately: I'll have two names! Anyways, Happy Chinese New Year everyone. Sorry that it's late.**

When they reached Draco's house, they were both soaking wet. Cold droplets were dropping while shivers ran through their spines. Draco hugged her, "You're freezing, Hermione! Go take a shower, now. Third door to your right."

She tried to protest, but no sound escaped her mouth but a small shiver. She ran towards the bathroom, careful to not slip. She took a long nice shower, it even felt really hot when it touched her numb skin. She sighed, this was better than any of the showers she got when she married Weasley. It seemed as if the soothing water ricocheted off her body, not letting the stress to go away.

 _Maybe, this is a new life for me._ Hermione though to herself, before adding, _And I think I might be happy._

XXX

The next day, Harry and Ginny Potter apparated to Ron's house. As they entered the house, they found Ron sitting in the sitting room. "Hey,"

"Hi, Ron." They couple said at the same time. Ginny realized Hermione wasn't there, so she asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron's face turned red, so red, in fact, it was matching his hair. He lied, "She cheated on me! I discovered him with another doing their thing in _our_ room! On _my_ bed! Then, I told her to leave." He lied a lot, in fact, before Hermione left, he was cheating on Hermione with Astoria Greengrass, Draco's former wife.

Ginny screamed, "That b*tch!" Harry placed a comforting hand onto his wife's shoulder, in which she shrugged off. "If I meet her ever again, I will kill her!"

"Ginny, please. Hermione's still our friend…" Harry said. And when she finally calmed down, he asked Ron, "Who's getting custody of Rose?"

Ron sighed, "Well, Rose sent this letter… It pissed me off… About a Malfoy… Well, Malfoy's son… So I yelled at Hermione, saying that she could have Rose. But then, I want custody of Rose instead, I could give her wisdom."

Harry gave his friend a disbelieving look, and reluctantly said, "You know, mate, that you have to go to the Department of Marriage to officially get custody of Rose…"

Ron's face brightened, "Thanks, mate." And he disapparated.

XXX

When Ron reached the Department of Marriage he entered an subsection that was meant for divorce, and entered and office dubbed 'Custody of Children'.

"Hello, sir," The lady behind the counter began, "What would you like me to be in your service for?"

"I, erm, divorced a few days ago… And erm, I want custody of my child… Rose… And my friend told me to come here to, erm, do such." He answered nervously, while his hands were rubbing each other.

The woman smiled, "Please to meet you, my name is Romilda Vane. Don't think I forgotten you Ron." Romilda, disappeared into the shelves to find something. And where she appeared, she held a file in her hand. "You want custody of Rose, am I right?" Ron nodded.

She opened her file and a piece of paper flew out to land in front of her. Romilda turned it around so Ron could read it and pushed it towards him. He eyed it with disgust, he never liked reading. "What is this?"

Romilda chuckled with reply, "It's a contract for the child's custody, their parents need to sign it."

"Can I not… Sign it?"

She chuckled again, "Sorry, Ron… But I hope you'll find a way." She bade him a goodbye and he exited the room. "Oh, and Ron," She added, "You have to give it back within this week or else the contract is broken."

"Th-thanks…" Ron stuttered, gripping the parchment slightly too hard.

When he reached outside, he pondered on how to find his former wife. _The letter!_ His brain called out as he remembered. And he disapparated.

Ron knocked on the door to Malfoy Manor and a blonde haired woman appeared, opening the door slightly ajar. "Hello, who may you be?" She asked, her wide eyes studying him very close.

"Ronald Weasley." He replied, he gathered all his confidence together.

She nodded, "Please state your goals."

"I would like to see Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, sir. But my son doesn't live her anymore." She told him Draco's address. And Ron disapparated again.

He knocked on another door, and Draco opened it. "Yes? Oh, it's you. Come to see your former wife?" Draco asked calmly, his face showed no emotion. Ron cringed, then nodded, his red hair danced back and forth. Draco sighed, "Come in, she's still in bed. So you should wait a while."

Ron raised an eyebrow and reluctantley entered the apartment. "Your relationship must have escalated quickly." He commented, taunting the blond man. "I suppose it should, since she isn't married to me now."

Draco scowled at the Weasley, "Watch it, Weasel. We didn't do anything last night. And did you know, she was crying in the rain. Poor thing, she could have catched a cold!"

"Good morning, Draco. Who're you talking- _Ron_?!" Hermione's voice shrieked.

With a pleading look Ron whimpered, "I want to talk to you about something. If you mind."

"Of course I mind, Ronald!" Hermione hissed, "What do you want?"

"I-I-I wanted t-to… I w-want y-y-you to sign t-t-this, p-p-please." Hermione quickly snatched the piece of paper and glared holes into it, making Ron wince. Draco watched from a dark corner, brooding. He observed the interaction between a scared Weasel and Hermione who has eyes filled with hate.

"What?" Hermione slapped the parchment on the table, "What the fuck is this?"

"A contract," Ron replied sheepishly, his back stiff.

"Yes, I know that, Ronald. Thank you, though." She glared, "Now you want my daughter?"

"I think it's best if she is with me."

"Fine. Fine, Ronald." Hermione's hisses turned into choaked croaks, "Have Rose. I shouldn't have married you, bastard. And I absolutely regret having sex with you." She signed her message with her signature on the white thin piece of parchment. "But remember she is still my daughter and if you decide to hurt her in any way possible, you are a dead man, Ronald Billius Weasley."

Her eyes were filled to the brim with wet tears and she tried as much to fight them. Her tears managed to break free from her grip and she reluctantly accept the fact she is crying. Draco shifted towards her and held her tightly by the waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

Glaring at the staring Weasel who wanted to be Draco, he said, "Go, Weasel. If I ever see you again…" Draco gestured by dragging his finger across his own neck, "You are a very, _very_ dead man."

Snapping to his own senses, Ron apparated away quickly after stealing another glance at the crying Hermione and heard soft voice of Draco. "I'm sorry about this awful start for your birthday."

XXX

Back at the Ministery, Ron literally threw the parchment at Romilda. She checked it thoroughly before nodding. "You have custody of Rose now." She stated calmly.

Reaching for the cold metal doorknob, Romilda stated unemotionally, "Good luck. Enjoy a Hermione-free life, you'll now know how Draco feels about her when she _was_ married. But I think she'll be married quite soon."

XXX

"Her-Hermione, I'm sorry for _him_. I'm sorry that your birthday went on an awful start." Draco said the again, finally getting Hermione's attention.

"You… Y-y-you remembered… My b-birthday?" She smiled as Draco nodded in reply. "R-remember the l-l-letter you sent me?"

"What about it, love?" He smiled back.

"Was it the truth? Did you meant it?" Hermione asked, looking at him with hope.

"Of course, love." He murmured as his lips were in contact with her forehead. "But I'm sorry that I ruined your good life."

Sighing, Hermione replied, "Draco, if your definition of a good life is being a housewife, then I think I should leave you too."

"Oh. I meant—"

"What do you want in a woman? In a wife? In a soulmate?" She asked as Draco's heart and stomach fluttered, suddenly being filled with thousands and thousands of butterflies, "Ron wanted a housewife. A pathetic housewife."

"I want a smart, independent woman, someone who would stick by me in my troubles as I would them. I want a woman that is not afraid to reject, not afraid to talk back. I want a woman who will love me as I will to her, who will also have a job as I do, treating me as an equal. I want a woman that doesn't cling to me everywhere, that would get into petty fights with me sometimes."

Giggling, Hermione stated, "You lost the mood when you got to fighting with you."

Draco frowned, "Well, that's not the point."

"So there's no point is there?" Hermione laughed again as Draco kissed her cheek.

There were two loud pops, startling both Hermione and Draco. They saw a very crossed Ginevra Weasley and an annoyed Harry Potter. Sighing, Hermione muttered to herself, "What now?"

"Please, do explain." Ginevra demanded, crossing her arms. "Please do explain why you're committing adultery?"

"A-adultery?" Hermione sputtered.

 **Oooohhhh, what will happen? Sorry this took SO long. It's saddening! What will happen?**


End file.
